My Gaurdian Time Lord
by taylaymartinay
Summary: The Doctor accidently parks the TARDIS in Bella's room one night. After an awkward explanation the Doctor agrees to take Bella to see her future with Edward. Will she be happy? Sad? Or just surprised? Will the Doctor stand to let a young girl continue to fall into the arms of such a dangerous creature?
1. Chapter 1

# Twidoc #  
Bella lay on her bed comfortably listening to the rain when there was a loud screeching noise. Bella jumped from her bed to find a large blue police box sitting in the middle of her room. This would definitely wake Charlie!

Just before she was about to scream a man popped his head out of the door. He had a goofie smile and raggedy brown hair.

"This isn't Rome." He muttered confused

"Excuse me?!" Bella said in shock

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have I disturbed your sleep?" He asked as if the sight of her in her pajamas in bed weren't enough.

"Who are you?" Bella said angrily jumping from her bed

"Oh, yes. I'm the Doctor." He smiled and extended his hand

"You're a doctor?"

"Oh, no I am THE doctor." The man said

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor." He smiled

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Bella said angrily

"Well, I was supposed to be in Rome but somehow I ended up here." He had stepped from his box and began to examine her book shelve. He was wearing a pins trip blue suit and converse.

"This thing can take you to Rome?" Bella asked

"This thing can take me anywhere to anytime. It travels in space and time. I call it the TARDIS. Ah, Jane Austen. Wonderful lady." He picked up a book and looked at it before setting it back down.

"You have met Jane Austen?" Bella asked unbelievingly

"Oh yes. She quite nice. Really knows how to make a cup of tea." He picked up random photos of her friends from her desk and examined them.

"This box takes you anywhere?"

"Didn't I just say that? or are you deaf?" He said sarcastically getting down to his knees and looking under her bed.

"Look," Bella said taking a breath "Do you know what vampires are?"

"Why yes I do. They are myths. Fairy tales . Stories that were told to scare you humans to keep you from the dark scary things in the night." He had stopped his random fiddling with her nic knacks to look her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I happen to know some." Bella said knowing she was taking a chance

The Doctor froze. His brain calculating what she was saying.

"They drink blood?" He was looking at her seriously

"Yes."

"And they sparkle in the sunlight?"

"So, you do know what a vampire is?"

"What you are describing is not actually what a vampire is. Vampires were created into legends from what you are describing."

"Then what am I describing?"

"You are describing Something that has never had a name. It was created before you humans existed and is secretly running your human world. No one has ever been able to capture one to be sure though."

"You say 'human' as if you aren't one."

"I'm not."

"What are you?"

"I'm something else. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She muttered under her breath

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, I am in love with a vampire and I'm not so sure what our future is. Do you think you could take me to the future and show me?"

"Vampires and the future are a dangerous thing, you know."

"I know but I have to see what we could be."

He looked at her big brown eyes filled with hope and wonder and knew he couldn't refuse her. Besides it might save her life.

"Fine then. Get in and let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little short but I needed to write it for the Doctor _

When Bella entered the box she found it was not as small as she had thought. The box was, in fact, huge inside. There were large pillars in a circle around one platform. In the middle of the platform was a circular motherboard type thing. There were many different levers and buttons and strange random things. Around the strange more board thing were a few squishy old chairs.

The Doctor stood by the door and watched her reaction go from shock all the way to fear. He was almost smiling.

"I'll let you go run around the box a few times before we go so you can assure yourself that this is real." He said looking at his watch.

Bella didn't need to be told twice. She stepped outside and walked around the odd blue box trying to find some sort of logical explanation for this. After walking I'm a circle three times she then turned and walked the other way three times.

"Are we done yet?" The Doctor asked in a bored voice

Bella stepped back in the box and found it was still big on the inside.

"The-the inside its-its bigger." She stuttered

"Yes. Its alien technology. I can explain it all because I wouldn't be finished until you are about seventy." The Doctor closed the door and took the little walkway to the center of his ship. He began to press buttons and flip things.

"How far in the future do you want to go exactly?" He asked giving off an exited gleam.

"Um, how about ten years?" Bella asked sitting one of the little chairs.

"Its your trip." The Doctor said pushing a little button. The ship began to shake as if there were a whole earthquake inside it. Bella felt fear a minute before she realized she would get to see her future. That was when she felt the true excitement of going on an adventure. 


	3. Chapter 3

So my other chapters have been short and not well written but I intend to make this one all the better.

The box came to a sudden stop knocking Bella out of her chair. The Doctor had somehow managed to stay upright and completely unphased. He even lent a hand to help her up.

"So, we really have gone forward in time?" Bella asked looking at the door

"Yes," the Doctor said in all seriousness "But I have to warn you that you may not have a good future. What you call vampires are dangerous creatures from the darkest parts of the universe."

"The universe? As in aliens?"

"Oh yes. On another planet called Blood Shadow. At least that's how it translates in your language. A group of pioneers crash landed here back in your caveman days and had no way to leave so they bred with humans to create vampires."

Bella took all of this in her mind letting it sink in.

"I don't care. Edward still loves me and that what matters. I want to know for sure what our future is."

"I want you to consider the possibility that you may be dead." The words hung in the air and Bella could still hear them even in the silence.

"I'm not. Edward wouldn't let that happen to me."

"Then let's go meet the vampires." The Doctor walked down the path and unlocked the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked

Bella bit her lip nervously.

"Yes. I'm ready."

He opened the door to rain. Lots of rain and clouds. Bella was surprised that she hadn't heard it when they landed. She went to stand next to the Doctor and in her surprise she found a group of people all standing together stating at the box.

Some she recognized. The Cullen's were all there. But there were others. Some of the boys from the reservation and two girls she had never met. One had dark chocolate curls and the other had pretty copper curls.

Bella stepped from the box to face the family.

"Bella?" It was Edward. He looked exactly as he had looked before. The same face and hair and eyes. His clothes were a little different though. He stepped from the group and came close to her.

"Bella, how is it poss-" suddenly he plugged his nose. He looked as if he were struggling. Then he turned and ran into the forest.

"I think we are all confused. Why don't you come into the house?" Carlistle said. He also had not changed.

"Yes. Thank you and I think we should have a cup of tea seeing as we're drenched out here." The Doctor said locking his box 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is a tip that I hope every reader of any fanfiction could use. If you are reading a fanfiction and you hate the character then stop reading that fiction or find a new story. Don't take your hate for the character out on the author. Thank you :)

The group entered the living room awkwardly. They sat on the beautiful couches and chairs leaving Bella and the Doctor to stand and face the group. This, Bella felt, was done on purpose so that they would be able to explain their story to the group at large.

The kids from the reservation sat on the floor while all the couples sat on the couches. The girl with the dark curls and penetrating eyes sat on a chair next to the girl with the coppery curls. She could have been Edwards twin. They sat at the furthest end of the room as if Bella had carried the plague. Even Jasper sat closer.

The girl with the copper curls made Bella think of Edward and Thinking about Edward made Bella's heart want to burst. She wasn't here with him. Things had either gone wrong or they had broken up. He certainly wasn't used to her smell anymore so they must not have been together for a while.

"Beautiful home." The Doctor stated awkwardly. Bella could tell he was itching to touch everything but he stayed where he was.

"Please, explain what is going on." Carlisle said calmly

The Doctor explained his machine to the group almost boastfully. They were surprised but didn't interrupt. When they finished speaking one of the tall dark guys from the reservation asked

"So, you explained how your machine works but what we all want to know is why Bella came with you."

The Doctor turned to Bella allowing her to tell her side of the story.

"Before the Doctor showed up I wasn't sure what my future would be. Alice could tell me but there would be no sure way of knowing that that's what would happen so I asked the Doctor to take me here so I could find out."

"Are you that stupid?" The girl in the dark curls stood up and said angrily.

Bella didn't understand this sudden hostility. Why would this woman think she was stupid when she didn't even know her? Suddenly Emmett began to laugh. Rosalie smiled.

"This isn't funny, Emmett!" The girl said with a growl

"I'm sorry but do you hear yourself? You were always like this and now that you see it from our view you think you're stupid." Emmett laugh even harder

That was when it had hit Bella this woman, this perfect beautiful woman, was not just some new vampire it was her. It was Bella. As a vampire.

"You're-you are m-me." Bella stuttered backing away even though she as far as could be.

"Look, I'm sorry. Yes I am you in the future. You get your wish. You really become part of the family." But the look on her face was not a happy one. The girl next to her smiled and looked even more like Edward for a moment.

"Who is that?" Bella asked pointing to the girl and wanting to avoid looking at her vampire self.

"My name is Nessie." She said happily in a chirpey voice. She was strangely excited for the situation at hand.

"Why don't we have Nessie talk to her?" Esme said with a smile

"No," Vampire Bella said in a serious tone "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Oh, come on, mom. It'll be fine." In a flash Nessie was in human Bella's face smiling and holding her hand just above Bella's cheek. 


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do?" the Doctor said in shock.

Bella gasped in shock and sank to the floor. The Doctor knelt down and took her hand.

"She is fine. Just listen to what she says." Nessie put her hand back at her side.

"I can't believe this." Bella muttered looking off into the distance.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked

"I-I saw images. In my head." Bella put a hand to her head as if to hold the images in.

"What images did you see?"

"She saw Nessie's memories." Everyone looked up to see Edward sitting on the window sill of a large open window. He was holding tight to the sill. Right under where his fists were little cracks were sneaking their way down the wall.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked

"Nessie's power is that she can show people her thoughts and memories. Nothing more."

"I saw myself broken and dying on a table. Then I was a vampire and I was happy. I had a baby and I had Edward. We have a happy future." Bella's eyes were filled with tears.

"Bella, this is not the future you want." The doctor said squeezing Bella's hand.

"Why not? It's a future with Edward and that's the only future I want." She was looking lovingly at Edward still sitting at the window.

"Is that what you want? You haven't lived life yet and you are so ready to give it all up for an eternity with a vampire."

"Yes. That's all I want."

The Doctor let go of her hand frustrated.

"I have had this conversation with her many times before. It's always the same." Edward said

"Being a vampire was the only way to be with you, Edward." Vampire Bella said crossing her arms.

"That's not true." The Doctor said.

"There are other ways of being immortal?" Human Bella asked

"There are thousands of ways to be immortal for eternity but its never easy and never what you want."


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella, do you trust me?" The Doctor asked. They all stood outside by the TARDIS. Edward stood further back from Bella than the rest of the group.

"You didn't tell me why you wanted us all out here." Human Bella said looking at The Doctor suspiciously.

"I have a plan. I can't reveal it all right now but I need to know that you trust me, Bella."

"If you promise that whatever it is you are planning will not hurt anyone." Bella crossed her arms giving The Doctor her most serious glare.

"I promise that I will not hurt anyone if you will just give me your trust."

"Ok, I trust you."

"Good!" The Doctor said suddenly happy "If you all will please enter my time machine we can follow through with my plan."

"You want us all to go in there?" Rosalie said in surprise

"Yes. Yes I do."

"How will we all fit?" Carlisle asked

"Just step inside and take a look."

They all entered and stood around in shock. Before anyone could ask questions The Doctor stopped them all with his hand and said

"Yes. I know it is bigger on the inside and yes its alien technology. No, I don't have time to explain it. Please sit tight and do not panic if we encounter any random earthquakes." The Doctor was already pushing buttons and pulling levers. He seemed to be talking to either the machine or himself.

"…Vampires…stupid…yes, you're beautiful…1763…"

"He is really odd." Nessie giggled. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped. The whole group were knocked to their knees.

"What are you all doing down there? Come on, get up! We have places to be." The Doctor opened the door.

The group stepped out to see a large cavern. There were what looked like rock fangs hanging from the ceiling and there was large pond just before where the TARDIS had landed and just above the pond there was a hole in the ceiling with a huge round moon shining down onto the pond. It was very beautiful in its own way.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Esme asked looking around them.

"This is a special place with special power." The Doctor said kicking a rock

"What kind of power?" Carlisle asked

"I can show you. If you want." The Doctor said

"I trust you, Doctor." Bella said

"Good, I'm the person you want to trust. Now I need you all to follow my instructions exactly."

"What do we do?" Vampire Bella asked

"I want everyone except the person I came with to step into the pond. I want you to stand in a circle around the moons reflection."

The group stood staring at The Doctor unsure whether to listen to this person.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go."

All except human Bella and The Doctor stepped into the pond and stood in a circle around the reflection. When the ripples died down and the waters were calm The Doctor said

"I want you all to kneel." The group kneeled. For a moment Bella could feel the magic in the atmosphere. It was almost suffocating. It was nearly electrifying.

"Bella, I want you to stand near me for a moment." The Doctor said taking her elbow and pulling her closer.

The group all at once took sharps gasps and then fell face first into the water.

"NOO!" Bella tried to run to the group. The Doctor held tightly to her arm keeping her from touching the water.

"Let me go! What did you do to them?! Let me go!"

The Doctor was now holding her by the waist. Bella kicked and punched as hard as she could but his grip did not break.

"You lied! You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Uuhh…" there was movement. One of them sat up. She stood and exited the water. The girl was out of balance and had to lean against the wall. After a second she threw up.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked. The Doctor still held tight to her.

"I don't feel so good." It was Nessie's voice.

"You're still adjusting to being human." The Doctor said

"Human?" Nessie's voice was hoarse and she sounded sick

"Human?" Bella said at the same time

The others still laying face down in the pond started to sit up. Some began to throw up just like Nessie had.

"This is the fountain of youth. It can give mortality just like it can take it away."

"I can't see!" Rosalie's hoarse voice tried to yell.

"You have a human's eyesight. You must learn to see and hear and smell just like a human."

The group stepped out of the water and came to stand in front of The Doctor. They were all leaning on each other and squinting as if he were standing a hundred miles away.

"Listen to me. You are all now human. I will take you home and you may ask all the questions you want."

I KNOW 'ROCK FANGS' SOUNDS STUPID BUT I'M NOT SURE WHAT THE DIFFERENCE IS BETWEEN STALAGTITES AND STALAGMITES SO I USED THE DESCRIPTIVE ROUTE.

ALSO I DON'T USE BOLD TYPE FOR MY NOTES ANYMORE BECAUSE IF YOU'VE READ MY STORIES BEFORE YOU WILL KNOW THAT MY COMPUTER MESSES UP AND MAKES EVERYTHING BOLD.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys im really sorry for taking so long. I had a dental emergency and then I had vacation in San Diego but now im back and writing again

The group stumbled into the house and sat on the couches. Rosalie was breathing heavily still adjusting. Jasper was looking around the room squinting and unsquinting. Emmett was squeezing the arm of a chair until his knuckles turned white testing his strength. Edward was sniffing the air.

"I'm hungry," Alice held her stomach "Is this what hunger feels like?"

"Won't this change time?" Bella asked The Doctor

"No, you will still change and have your daughter but sometime in your timeline im going to pop up again with a younger more humany you and change you back."

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked leaning against the wall

"You enrol your children in school again and go to work then come home and go to bed. That will be your life now."

"Doctor-"

"Bella, I think its time we leave and let them adjust."

"But-"

"Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her outside.

"Doctor, wait!" Nessie called after them just as they exited the door

"Yes?" He asked turning around

"Doctor, my parents are human."

"Yes, I noticed."

"They can die just like any other human? They can go to school and make friends and stuff?"

"Well, they are human."

"What do we do now? I mean we go to school and everything but we just act normal?"

"I would not take life for granted anymore. Live like every day is your last day."

"Ok." Nessie smiled.

The Doctor and Bella were back in Bella's bedroom and the storm was still brewing outside. Lightning struck and thunder boomed.

"We're back in our own time again?"

"Yep. I have to go though. I have an emergency in Rome."

"Do you always do things like this? Saving vampires?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes its aliens and sometimes its humans. Listen would you like to take a picture with me before I go?"

"Uh, sure."

The Doctor pulled a small digital camera from his pocket and held it up to take a picture of himself and Bella.

"Say selfie." The Doctor smiled. The camera flashed and Bella's smile fell away. She stared blankly ahead as if hypnotized.

"You woke up in the night to lightning went to look out your window. When I am gone you're going to go back to bed."

The Doctor stepped into the Tardis and the whole thing disappeared. After a second Bella shook herself and looked around.

"The lightning is loud tonight." She mumbled before getting back into bed.


End file.
